Vinnie King
Vincent Derek King, more commonly known as Vinnie, was an Australian Demi God living in Shingle Springs during the Shingle Springs' Incident. Vinnie worked for The Shingle Springs' Mafia, as Lil' Sis' right-hand man, and was commonly seen by her side. Due to a debt 13 and 42 owed to Lil Sis', Vinnie was often alongside them on many missions. This resulted in a friendship and later lead Vinnie to join The Heroes of Shingle Springs, along with his boss and the rest of the Shingle Springs Mafia. Vinnie continued to work closely with 13, 42 and Thomas Simon throught the Shingle Springs Incident and was pivetal at ending the catastrophe. help the heroes of Shingle Springs throughout the incident. During the Shingle Springs Incident, Vinnie discovered that his mother, Mrs King, was actually the God of Destruction, Ornalathese. This resulted in Vinnie being offered a place in the Heaven Realm, as he was a Demi God, however Vinnie decided to stay on Earth. Upon the end of the Shingle Springs' Incident, Vinnie returned back to his Mafia job and continued to help Lil' Sis' expand the Shingle Springs Mafia. During the Demi War, Vinnie was a general for 13's Judgement, alongside 13, 42 and Tam, and fought valiantly throughout the war. Vinnie was successful in many campaigns resulting in a victory for 13's Judgement. Though fighting valianty during the war, Vinnie lost his life during an attack on the Shingle Springs Mafia headquarters. History Vinnie was born Vincent King, to Derek King and Mrs King in Perth Australia. From the age of 4, Derek began to train Vinnie in the ways of Demi, however at his young ages, Vinnie had little interest in the Demi Culture. One day when Vinnie was 5 years old, a group of black-suited individuals entered Derek's Bar. Vinnir was told by his father to go out back, while 'him and his mates spoke'. Vinnie followed his fathers command, but his curiosity got the better of him and he ended up just staring at the meeting through a window. It was then that Vinnie knew what he wanted to do as an adult, he wanted to become a gangster in the Mafia. After this revelation Vinnie began taking his Demi training more seriously and became a powerful Demi at a young age. However, during Vinnie's teenage years he had many arguements with his father and they often disagreed on many subjects. Because of this, Vinnie ran away, and travelled to Shingle Springs, U.S.A. Over the next few years Vinnie became a gambling, alcohol and drug addict while trying to achieve his dream in the USA. Changing his name to Vinnie, he took on a new identity, changed his look and managed to develop a New York accent, due to doing business often in New York. During this time, Vinnie went out gambling one night, after drinking excessive amount of alcohol and getting caught doing lines he was kicked out the casino. While walking home, he decided to drunkenly stumble down an alley, while down this alley Vinnie bumped into a darkly dressed thug. The thug began to threaten Vinnie and then tried to rob him, using his Demi Power, Vinnie quickly overpowered the thug and stole his gold finished Magnum. Vinnie then began to fall on hard times, and was often looking to loan money from people in Shingle Springs. After borrowing a great deal of money from a loanshark, Vinnie refused to pay it back and instead spent his night in one of Shingle Springs' many casinos. During the night, Vinnie heard someone shout, as they did everyone stood up and left the casino, leaving only Vinnie and two well-built guards. Realising something was up, Vinnie began to drunkenly stumble to the door, when he heard a voice. The voice of a little girl had called his name, turning Vinnie was met with a barrage of bullets. However the young girl and her guards were not ready for what was going to happen next. Rising from the ground, Vinnie let out a cry of pain, before popping a few pain killers. This ability of Vinnie's caught the eye of the young girl, who introduced herself as Lil Sis' the leader of the Shingle Springs' Mafia. Offering a place in her Mafia to Vinnir as a way to pay of his debts, Vinnie gladly accepted. Vinnie later discovered his father, Derek King was also a fellow employee of Lil Sis, and in fact ran the Australian side of the Mafia. Meeting his father for the first time in years, they were both disgusted to see each other, however they both had to behave 8n front of Lil Sis. Derek later began to make fun of Vinnie as friendly sport, working together lead them to grow a mutual respect of each other, their way of life and Demi Power. Shingle Springs' Incident During the Shingle Springs' Incident, 13 and 42 came to the Mafia with their new student, Thomas. Lil Sis made a deal with 13, and so now 13, 42 and Thomas often came on missions with Vinnie and the mafia. Vinnie was always convinced he could beat 13 in a fight, however any time they went to fight, something would interrupt them. Vinnie held strong relationships with 13, 42 and Thomas. To Vinnie, Thomas was the younger brother he never had, 13 was his rival and 42 was his teammate. Demi War Vinnie fought alongside the Mafia amd 13's Judgement during the Demi War. He often went out on missions with 13 and 42 against the opposing factions. During the war Vinnie managed to defeat man Demi, however his greatest achievment was defeating the Emperor's 6 Right Hand. The Purge Vinnie sacrificed himself during the Purge to protect Lil Sis, who he had began to view as an annoying little sister. His sacrifice allowed Lil Sis to destroy a large Purger Squad, which in turn saved many Demi's lives. Personality Vinnie was a cocky, over confident, idiot. These traits made him an easy target for most of his teammates and his father, who in turn bullied Vinnie constantly. Though Vinnie's annoying nature, angered many of his teammates, they all cared for him and recognised him as the power Demi that he was. Appearance Vinnie wore a black shirt and trousers, with a dark grey waistcoat on top. Along with this Vinnie also often wore a fedora. His hair was black and short at the sides, while being longer and colmbed back at the top. He often wore a stupid grin and had a cigarette or cigar hanging from his mouth. Equipment Vinnie rarely carried more than the bear essentials, unless being instructed by Lil Sis. Vinnie commonly carried: * Gold Plated Magnum * 6 Gold Dice * Derek King Senior's Lighter Powers and Abilities Vinnie was well trained in Form 1 and 10, he was an expertin both Form and had a Danger Ranking of A. Vinnie's Demi ability allowed him to roll a die, whatever number the die landed on, was the number of lives that he possessed for thatfight or situation. This power was known as Life Gamble. Vinnie would often use this ability to catch his opponents off guard and understand their weaknesses before aiming to land the final blow. The Kings Vinnie was a member of the renowned King family. Known both for their Mafia power and their longline of powerful Demi, the King family was one of the most feared Demi families to run into. Upon the arrival of Derek D King Jnr during The Shingle Springs Incident, his colleagues were startled at the fact Vinnie was a King, as he had never mentioned his second name to anyone. During this Vinnie was also shocked to find out his family was involved in the Mafia, something Vinnie thought his father was too straightedge to do. The arrival of Derek D King Jnr was orchestrated by Lil' Sis' in an attempt to require more forces to help solve the catasrophe. Relationships Vinnie was a mem made many aquaintences during his time in The Shingle Springs' Mafia. Lil Sis - Boss, little sister Queen - Friend 13 - Rival 42 - Idol Thomas Simon - Rival Derek King - Father Derek King Senior - Grandfather Mrs King - Mother Trivia * Though Vinnie is often the laughing stock of the mafia, no one in the mafia ever underestimates his power and abilities * Gallery